


Deer Liege

by tuesnight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Deer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesnight/pseuds/tuesnight
Summary: Stannis Baratheon, deer shifter, checks out the view.  Davos's ass may be imperfect in deer form, but he's still perfect to Stannis.
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon/Davos Seaworth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Deer Liege

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).




End file.
